Problem: What do the following two equations represent? $-5x+y = 2$ $5x-y = -4$
Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-5x+y = 2$ $y = 5x+2$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $5x-y = -4$ $-y = -5x-4$ $y = 5x + 4$ The slopes are equal, and the y-intercepts are different, so the lines are parallel.